Dancing Snowflakes
by Cat Girl 1995
Summary: hey I bet I know what you're thinking write now! You're thinking on how this will more than likely be another one of many one-shot series with very little originality, well you are wrong! I have a ton of random epicenes that follows Jacks life as a Spirit of winter and him getting used to his new family dynamic! hope you enjoy it!
1. rules and Author's note

**Okay, I have read and prompted to soooo many one-shot series, it time I finally used my own prompts. This chapter is just so you will not be confused by the randomness that this series may turn into.**

**So, these stories will be a various things **

** 1. Based off of the other stories I have written (yes you heard right for those that have read my one story I have planes for another)**

** 2. Ideas inspired by the numerous stories I have read( I will never steel ideas and will ask authors in advance to use stories and will note the stories I used in the beginning of the chapter)**

** 3. And the few that are purely original ideas**

**Giving me prompts will always be allowed and at any time, the more the merrier!**

**The rating of the stories will change and posted at top of page, so while this is K+ I might have some that are teen, nothing will ever be too bad though, no lemons, smut, or boy on boy/girl on girl, ( if you don't know what these are don't ask, you don't want to know I promise you!) and language will always be at a minimal or nonexistent.**

** Also there will be a small summery at the beginning of the page too. **

**I hope you enjoy reading these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them!**


	2. Sleeping in a snow drift

**K/K+**

**Summery- after a long night work Jack find the closest thing to take a nap in and the guardian find him (sorry this summery sucks they will get better I promise!)**

**5 months after movie**

**And if any of you were curious, this was alluded to in ****_Attack of Winter and Summer_**

A massive blizzard in Siberia, a slightly early cold front sweeping across North America, and three inches of snow scattered across Europe, the only places Jack hadn't touched was the near the equator and the Southern Hemisphere, those were still in Anna's domain. Needless to say with all that work Jack had done in one night, he was pooped and ready for a nice quick nap before the guardian meeting that was scheduled for this month. North had decided that they would have a meeting once a month to keep in touch, and Jack had recently found out that North did this for Jack, so that he would never feel alone.

Jack was too tired to even think about finishing his flight to Santoff Clausin so he simply asked Wind to do what he normally did when Jack was exhausted, he asked to be dropped off at the nearest cushiony snow drift. Jack landed in a poof of snow and quickly fell into deep sleep, not realizing that the stars came out and the meeting time came and went.

"Grrr, what is with that bloody show pony! He's late again! And this time not by a couple of minutes but by 3 hours!" Aster ranted as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"Jack iz fine, no need for worrying Bunny" North Said.

"But North, Jack has never been this later before, what if something happened to him" Tooth said as she buzz nervously around the room. "We should go look for him, for all we know he could be laying in the snow hurt and lonely!"

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Fine, fine. But where would we start, it iz big world" North said

Just then big snowflakes hit the window of the room they were in. a light bulb went off over Sandy's head, a globe then appeared and an arrow pointed to the North Pole.

"You think Jack is near here mate?" Bunny said

**"**Then that makes it much easier!" North said

The three of them headed out into the cold in search of one white haired winter spirit in a sea of snow. They search for another three hours, Bunny was shaking like a vibrator due to the prolonged exposure to the freezing cold, and everyone was getting worried about Jack, for he was no were in sight. Just as they were about to head back to warm up though, Bunny walked right through a giant snow drift and trips on some unseen object, landing face first in the snow.

A small groan was herd from the snow and two pale hands appeared through the snow. Then a head with snow white hair and ice blue eyes that were being rubbed rid of sleep. "yahhwwnnn, oh what are you guys doing out here? Aren't you cold? Oh, did I miss the meeting? Sorry, I only planed on taking a little nap, but I guess it turned into a long one huh?." Jack said as he got three blank stares and gaping mouths from three guardians. The fourth just having gotten up out of the snow bank, stared wide eyed at what he tripped on.

"Jack did-did ya just sleep in this 'er' snow bank?" Bunny asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack said nonchalant

"Well, ya slept in the bloody snow, how are ya not all blue and purple right now? Haven't ya been in there for over 6 hours!" he yelled

You could see lights going off in Jacks head "6 hours?! Oh gosh I gotta fly! A blizzard in Asia is needed. And just so you know, I always sleep outside and the cold doesn't bother me at all." He said as he zoomed off.

"Jack sleeps outside?"

"In the cold?"

Sand images of a house and an X through it were above Sandy's head

"well I don't know about ya three but the bloody show pony at going ta sleep outside anymore if I have a say in it." Bunny said as he started trudging back to Santoff Clausin, already planning out his idea, hopefully he could get it done by Christmas. Similar ideas were going through the other guardians head's too.

**Hoped you like the first one! I have some more where this came from too! **

**Well I think I will go find a cushiony snow drift to sleep in for myself. **


	3. Thanksgiving-Memories

**Okay before you read this i am forewarning you! you may want to have a boat load of tissues on standby, you may need them!**

Rated-K

Summery- just a simple thanksgiving idea that popped in my head, I hope it's fully cooked like my turkey!

Jack flew past Jamie's house. Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to come outside. Jamie had a Family he needed to spend time with. Boy did Jack miss his family, the one he left behind back in the 1600. Jack flew past his lake and to a certain place.

He flew past the cast iron gate and all the new stones with all the fresh flowers from families that took the time to remember the family members that won't be able to get stuffed on stuffing and laugh at the stories around the table with them. Jack flew past without a second glance. The tomb stones got older as the dates decreased. Some were caked in dirt and compost, their families long forgotten them or laid next to them. He flew straight to the small group of three tomb stones, even though there dates were centuries past they still looked as if they were just placed, this three had a loving son and brother that was still around.

With tears starting to pool and a sad smile on his face, he laid down a wild rose and a sunflower over the tomb stones of _Myrun Overland _and _Emilia Overland. _ His mother loved the wild roses of America; he remembered when they first came over in that big ship when he was a child. Those roses where the first thing that his mother saw as they landed. And little Emma, his sister he gave his life to save, she loved the sunflowers, they were always bigger than her face, and the bright yellow flower always brought a smile to her face. Jack then laid a sheep's skin and a small shepherd's staff nestled to the grave of _Alrek Overland_, Jack will never forget when his father taught him the family trade, his father would be filled with joy to know that Jack was still a shepherd even today, and how the winter season is even more unruly that that ram that always gave Jack and him so much trouble. Boy did he miss his family. Ever since he got his memories back he kept thinking about them and how he wished that he could still have his family.

Just as he stood there reminiscing of the past, a gold tendril of sand came up and wrapped itself around his waist, whooshing him of to Sandy's palace. Jack stood in front of the kitchen doors of the palace wide eyed; seconds ago he had been in the cemetery and now he stood somewhere above New York. Jack shrugged to himself and pushed open the doors revealing the craziness of four people trying to prepare a thanksgiving meal.

"What is going on here?" Jack asked

" Ah! Jack you made it! We were afraid you would not come in time to help make feast! " North bellowed

"Well you get places pretty fast when you are pulled by sand" Jack said as he glared at Sandy. Sandy was looking at his feet.

"Jack would you like to help with the desert!" Tooth asked as she held up some form of slime "I made a sugar free pudding!" Jacks face turned an odd shade of blue as he thought of trying to eat that slime.

"Why don't we let Aster make the desert? He probably has a better recipe for pudding." He said as he eased the bowl of slime out of the fairy's hands. "I know why don't you make some bread, I don't see anyone making it and I bet you can make some really soft bread, cause if the kangaroo makes it, it might turn out like hockey pucks."

"Oh,good idea."

"Thanks mate I owe ya one, I do know a good recipe for bread pudding, and I was soo not looking forward to eating that slime" Aster whispered in Jacks ear as he traded palaces with Tooth, and Jack dumbed the bowl into the trash, undenounced to Tooth.

"You and everyone else" North whispered too.

"Hey North can I take over Turkey duty? I make a mean stuffing inside of it." Jack said

"Yes yes, that is good idea" North said. He was glade that Jack was jumping on things and had a smile on his face.

When all the cooking was done Jack looked around him at the table, North sat at the head with Tooth on his right and Sandy on his left, Jack and Aster next to them. Jack had a big goofy smile on his face as North set down the masterpiece that was the Turkey. Every one complemented Jack on the good job he did.

"It's nothing, I always did the turkey for my family when I was human", Jack said and trailed off.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Tooth said "do you miss them?"

"Of course they were my family, but… I…I…I-I have you guys now." He said as he quickly shoved cranberry sauce into his mouth. All the guardians looked at Jack and then back at their plates. All four of them had a smile on their face as they finished their meal. And Jack realized that what he had just said was the truth. North was his new pa, always teaching him new and amazing things, and Tooth his new mother, always nitpicking him on things, and Aster was like the older brother Jack never got to have always had to be instead. And Sandy… Sandy was the fun uncle that always cared for you and had your back most of the time.

While Jack missed a lot of the things he remembered from his past; He had a lot to be thankful for in the present.

**Okay I know I was a little bit of a copycat in this but there is only so many original thanks giving ideas. I hope this made you tear up and think of all the happy memories from past family events; I almost turned into a fountain. Remember to be thankful for all the people that have, are, and will be in your life. You never know when they won't be there anymore. And sorry for the heart wrenching moment, now go hug one of you family members, I know you want to after this. And for those of you not in America, I love ya for still reading this and even though this is an American Holiday, everyone has something to be thankful for no matter where they are in the world. Sorry for the deep thoughts and hope you have a wonderful thanks giving!**


	4. Dancing Snowflakes

**Rated K**

**Summery- just a simple drabble. needed a break from homework, too much math and research for me in one day. **

**Oh and I've noticed I've been forgetting to do this**

**Disclaimer- I have not nor will I ever, own Rise of the guardians. **

Each one is special.

Each one is unique.

Jack thought this as he handcrafted his special snowflakes. These snowflakes were the ones that landed directly on your nose, these were the snowflakes that held Jack's personal magic, the magic of fun times and snowball fights. Sure, all his snowflakes had a different design each snow fall, but Jack could only do so many patterns before he repeated himself, though he prided himself in knowing that there were no two same snowflakes in the same blizzard.

He tossed these snowflakes into the air to the waiting cloud that he herded to London, England. There He let loose the snow fall that was required there. Jack took care that the temperature didn't drop too much, nor did the snow fall too heavy. Everything would be just right for the kids to have a snow day and to enjoy the fun that only children could have.

As Jack flew off to make another storm, a smile was on his face He had seen the children come to great his snowflakes, and as the children danced around, the snowflakes danced along with them. Twirling and swirling as they landed on the child's nose.


	5. Mini Russian Part 1

**Okay readers, this is arc is based off an awesome arc story by dragoscilvio in her awesome one-shot series ****_Ghost stories-and other tales, _****the chapter is the toddler bunny arc. The chapters will be mentioned from time to time, and while I do recommend reading it, it is not imperative to the story that you do.**

**Rated k maybe k+**

**no set time after movie.**

**Disclaimer- and while I see no reason in doing this cause it is kind of obvious, I do not own Rise of the guardians and this story idea came from dragoscilvio. I made it my own, she just gave me the idea.**

**And now without further ado, Mini Russian part 1!**

* * *

North Walked into the hectic workshop. While it is always this busy, the closer it got to Christmas the more hectic it got, and today is December 1st,and there is only 23 more days until he flies around world in one night. North had no time for problems or inconveniences; though that is just what a certain white haired winter King has planned.

North sat in his office checking over the naughty and nice list a third time, once again Jack was at the top. "Why iz it boy never learns, always managing to cause just enough trouble to earn him place on list." North said to himself. He sat in his comfy red chair in front of the fireplace perfectly content, but then a gust of cold wind blew the windows open, and a white haired winter sprit flew in.

"Hey ya North" Jack said as he hovered next to North.

"Jack! Iz nice to see you, just I do not have time for chit chat, very very busy." North said

"That's actually why I'm here, North". North just then noticed the crystal crown on Jacks head.

"You are here as Winter King?"

"Yeah, I am"

"What iz reason?"

Jack smirked and created a sparkling snowball in his hand "I think you know why I'm here North," He said as he tossed the snowball in the air, up and down, "it has been 200 years since the last time"

"But, but… Jack I have no time for that! Very big Christmas this year! No time for anything like that!"

"Sorry, But rules are rules, all of us have to do it to our season's holidays." Jack said this as he took aim and threw the snow ball at North. It coated North in snow. He started to shake vigorously, and teeth chattering could be heard. Then something happened; the snowy figure began to shrink. The snowy figure shook the snow off revealing, not the tall white and grey haired Russian man, but instead a wavy brown haired boy, with bright blue eyes. The small boy was swimming in all the material from the fur coat.

"Wow North I didn't think the spell would turn you so young, new year only turns 18, how old are you anyways? You look six or seven." Jack said, squatting down to the eye level of the mini Russian.

"I am nine. This spell turns me physically nine."

* * *

**Hope you like this! And I promise the second one will come when the year is up! Plus the room story.**

**Also if any of you awesome readers have any ideas on what will happen to a nine year old north in the giant workshop that is Santoff Clausin, please tell me! **

**And please review! I love hearing comments even if they are just a "this is great" one**


	6. Mini Russian part 2

**K/K+**

**Summery- part two of Mimi Russian and hilarity ensues!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hm. You look smaller than 9. Though we should probably get you out of these clothes before you trip and fall." Jack said "do you know where we might get some new ones that would fit you?"

Before North could answer that, Phil burst in the doors holding a small pile of folded kid's clothes.

"Yargle clothel goging" Phil said

"Perfect, just what we needed! Thanks Phil!" Jack said as he grabbed the clothes from the yeti. "Now we just need to get them on North before he f-"

"Ahh" a high pitched voice yell and a thumping sound followed.

"Too late" Jack said and Phil nodded. North had gotten down from his chair and had taken a whole two steps before he stepped on the hem of his shirt, his pants and jacket were still on the chair, too big for North to wear now.

"You okay? You did one heck of a face plant." Jack asked as he tried to hide his laughter at the scene he saw, and the I told you so's he so desperately wanted to say but wouldn't.

"Vine, Vine. Just leave me be"

"No can do buddy, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I have to stay with one of my holidays when this happens and last time I was with New Year, Boy can that girl party and drink, and once was enough for me. You do not want to see a repeat of that month." Jack visibly shuddered.

"Vine,"

"hey is it me or is your accent stronger?"

"it iz stronger; az child it iz stronger."

"goging flaga flan taga togi." Phil said as he walked back to the workshop

"Make zure toy line vlows smoothly vil!" North yelled after him.

"ayga yaga" Phil said as he walked out.

"See Phil has it all taken care of- What? Yeti's are winter creatures I can understand them too" Jack said as North gave him weird look after Jack repeated what Phil had said. "Well now that that is taken care of, let's find you some cloths that fit." Jack said as he looked through the pile of cloths

30 minutes later Jack and North step out of North's office. North had found a bright red shirt and Christmas green overalls with candy canes on the top piece, and simple black boots that fit him perfectly.

"Come on lets go see if we can find something fun to do, North!" Jack said as he flew into the work shop.

"Jack, wait up!" North said as he tried to catch up to the speedy winter spirit. Soon North got lost. The yetis that were almost as tall as North when he was big were now giants to him, and all of them walking around trying to do their various jobs. None of them bothered to look down for their shrunken boss, but only walked past him. North kept having to doge giant hairy legs and toys that were testing, running in and out of legs, and boxes. Having to doge wrapping paper rolls he knocked into a yeti and caused him to move his paintbrush across the toy and onto another yeti, this yeti in surprised, stepped back and stepped on a plank of wood that caused box of glitter to sail through the air which landed on yet another yeti who stumbled with a bucket of glue, as he walked past North. The Yeti ended up falling and dumped the glue on North's hair, and the rest of the glitter floated down and stuck to his hair. Phil waked over to see what all the commotion was and looked down to see a red glittered hair boy looking up at him.

"Zorry vil, it waz accident."

Phil just shook his head and grabbed North by the scruff of his shirt and walked him out of the workshop. He tossed the boy to a waiting Jack and then slammed the door shut.

"do I even want to know?" Jack said as he looked at his glitterfyed friend.

"No you do not"

"Fine, leave the guardian of fun out of the fun. Any ways since it looks like we just got kicked out of the workshop lets go find something else to do... ahhhahaha," Jack suddenly started laughing and rolling on the floor after he had a faraway look.

"Vhat iz it?" North said with a concerned look for the now older winter teen.

"I-I j-ju-just re-re-realized that Santa clause just got kicked out of his own work shop. Hahah…" Jack said laughing again. North, after pouting a little at the realization, joined in on the laughter.

Once they finished, "so what do you want to do now?" Jack asked.

"Zleigh!" the small North said as he jumped in the air, a smile on his chubby face. A smile also appeared on the teens face.

"Sure, after we get the glitter out of your hair" Jack said as he shook North's hair and glitter started to fall out.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think, I can take it. Really please review! I'm dying to hear what you guys and gals thing! I know you are reading them! I can see you! Oh and if you can't understand North let me know. I'll add subs or something to translate. And thanks Cat Lunanoff for those awesome ideas, hope you like the coat trip! And Wolfrunner what do you think of the almost Yeti trampling? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and I'm stuck at a dilemma, should Jack ride ****_the_**** Sleigh or North ride ****_a_**** sleigh,****_ or _**** both? Review and let me know!**


	7. Early Christmas presents

**Okay first off, I'm sorry this was meant to be up on Christmas Eve not Christmas day! Hope you like it though. The next part to this will be up a little after Christmas!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve Morning and Jack woke up by falling out of a high tree branch at the edge of his lake; thankfully though he landed in a thick pile of snow. Jack rose and stretched and just as he was about to head towards Burgess to play with Jamie and his friends his foot fell through the ground and down the Kangaroo whole.

As Jack slid down, his only thoughts were on freezing the lush green field that was the warren. Though his plans were put on hold as he landed, not in the Warren, but in the Burrow Jacked walked in the direction he was facing, in hopes of it being the way out so he can turn the spring paradise into a winter wonderland. Jack soon came to an opening in the tunnel, as he stepped through he was transported to the open air, or at least that's what he thought. He stood in a large doom that looked like the sky. His bare feet rested on some plush carpeting that looked like clouds. Jack felt that he was on a cloud. He looked around and saw a mound of similar fluffy materiel as the carpet an assumed that it was a bed. Following the bed in a clock wards motion he saw that there was a dresser, a couple of bookshelves filled with all kinds of different genres and art books. There were two white tables, one had a comfy chair and a desk lamp to read by, the other was surrounded by tiles that were painted like you were looking down on the word, giving the impression that the table was floating in midair. There were art supplies on the table and an easel next to it, on the easel had a portrait of Bunny and a note attached to it

_This room is for ya. No more sleeping in the snow drifts _

_for ya now. you can sleep here any time ya want, but on one condition._

_NO FREEZING MY WARREN wen ya are here._

_Merry early Christmas, E. Aster Bunnymond _

_P.S. Look up and out side_

When he looked up he saw a small hole in the roof of the dome that was way up there. He had to fly up 30 feet to see it. The small whole was actually a large window he bet he could use to go in and out of the room. When he pushed it up he was on top of a hill that overlooked the Warren. Baby Tooth and three of her sisters were waiting for him outside.

"you taking me to Tooth's palace?" he asked

The chirped happily in response

"Well then, lead the way!" he said

* * *

They flew all the way to the palace, racing every now and then, though when they got their Baby Tooth led the way. She led him to a room that was also circular but it had a flat ceiling. There were three huge bay windows that took up a third of the room, the walls were bright blue and the tiled floor was bright purple, and there was silver accents every were. There was silver floor and ceiling boards, the giant pillows on the floor, and the delicate frost pattern on the wall. Jack looked closely at that pattern and saw that it was very similar to his own. He looked around the room and saw a silver hammock with a pale blue pillow and a thin pale plum colored sheet, strung near the windows. There were a cluster of sliver book shelves that sectioned of the back third of the room, some were filled with various books and others stood empty waiting to be filled. In the middle of the little reading nook stood a pile of plush pillows and a tree trunk bench that had a table on the end of it. In the last third of the room there stood a giant flat screen T.V and a couch in front of it. There was an Xbox with Kinx, a Wii U and a Play station 3 in one of the shelves under the T.V, right next to the Blue ray and V.H.S player. There were two small book shelves on either side of the T.V one held various Movies in Blue Ray and VHS and the other side had All the latest and classic Games for those consoles. The whole time he is looking around he had the look of shear amazement on his face, it had never left after he saw the room from Bunny. Off to the side in between the book section and TV section of the room stood a small kitchen, equipped with a microwave, Fridge and sink. The cupboards were full of healthy popcorn and dried fruit and nuts. In the fridge there were tons of fresh fruit and veggies, juices of various flavors and colors, and water.

"Leave it to Tooth to stock only healthy foods in the fridge." Jack said as he closed the fridge. As he did that he saw a note attached to it,

_Dear Jack _

_I hope you like your early Christmas present!_

_Feel free to come and stay here any time!_

_The Windows will always be unlocked for you,_

_ and the fridge will always stay fully stocked!_

_Love, Toothina_

Jack chuckled to himself and opened the fridge again and grabbed an apple. Gold sand tugged around his leg as he munched on the apple, pulling him towards the open window.

"I guess Sandy's home is next?" Jack said to the air as he started to get the jest of this presents.

* * *

The sand pulled him in the direction of England, as the left from above India. When Jack got there, there hovering above Big Ben stood a golden sand cloud. The sand pulled him to a small opening in the cloud and then to a small room was the sand was silver instead of gold. The room wasn't that large like the other two's but it did have a nice sized dresser and a comfy looking bed, a note was taped to the dresser

_Dear Jack_

_Though the room may be small_

_The bed is soft and you'll get a better night's _

_sleep in it than any_

_ snow drift or tree branch, or the rafters_

_Love, Sandy Mansnozzy_

Jack was touched by this and just as happy seeing this room as he was seeing Tooth's and Bunny's. When Jack went to open the dresser to see what was in it, a snow glob rolled out and tapped his foot.

"Well I guess North's place is next."

Jack threw the snow globe down and yelled North's place. The portal formed and he jumped through

* * *

The portal opened to an empty hallway at the base of a spiral stair case inside a tall tower. Jack shrugged at this obvious set up, after dealing with three other ones just like, and began climbing the stairs. He climbed and climbed and climbed, after ten minutes of this he got fed up with it and flew up the steps, wondering why he didn't just do that in the first place.

He reached the top soon after that, and stood at a door made of oak wood, intricately carved with snowflakes and frost patterns. A small note was attached to the door.

_Dear Jack,_

_This room is for your use any time you wish._

_A place to sleep or come when it is not winter. _

_Once you are done looking around your room come _

_down stairs for party._

_Sincerely, Nicholas St. North_

Jack smiled and opened the door. He stepped through and was instantly overwhelmed by the view before him. Half of the dodecagonal room was covered in a wall of windows that showed a breath taking view of the artic planes. He turned around and on the other six walls was a mural of his forest and furniture made out of the same wood that lay painted on the walls behind it. There was a tall wardrobe next to the door that lies in the center of the six walls. Next to it was a window's computer and a tablet lying next to it. There was a king sized bed near the wall of windows. Jack chuckled when he saw this, for the bed was piled with tons of pillows and blankets. He looked out over the view and saw a small drawing table of to the side in front of the windows. There was a ton of room here for Jack to add more things, just like Bunny's room. He hoped he had enough things to fill up these rooms, they were all awesome.

Jack walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. He was ready to join his family for Christmas dinner.

* * *

** Okay let's have some fun here. I have two important questions for you awesome readers! 1) Which room is your favorite? And 2) which room do you think is Jacks?**

**"A merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" hope you all have a joyous holiday with your Family!**


	8. Mini Russian part 3

**Rated K**

**Summery- time for the sleigh ride! A sleigh ride and an almost trampled boy, and a plowed over fuzz ball (as a certain Summer Queen would say) ( read Attack of Winter and Summer if you would like to know what that means, though you don't have to)**

** Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**And now that that is over with, I hope you guys and gals enjoy part three of Mini Russian!**

* * *

Jack and a partially de-glittered North walked into the stables. The glue that fell on North refused to not come of various strands of hair, giving North red glitter high-lights. They entered to find 13 reindeer fully harnessed and ready for takeoff. Jack and North walked up to them to make sure everything was properly set; Elves could do so many things well and sleigh set up was not one of them. The reindeer barely flinched to Jacks touch, after spending so many hours playing outside with the frosty teen they were used to the chilly embrace, but a nine year old master? They were sniffing him wondering what the sent was both familiar and different, the boy smelled like there master, the sugar cookies, the gingerbread, the candied fruit, the peppermint, the eggnog, the coco, the ice, the wood, the paint, all of that was there, but were there should be the scent of Russian Whisky and Vodka, not the smell of Kool-Aid and apple juice. One of the reindeers, Prancer Jack thought, sniffed North's hair and sneezed right in it. North stepped back after realizing that there is now reindeer snot in his hair along with the glitter and bumped into Comet, who reared backwards in surprise, and North just stares up at the hoof that is about to land on his face. Jack on the other hand thinks fast and pushes North into the air with him. They floated in the air for a little bit, both in shock. North, once getting over the shock curls into Jack, who is clutching him tightly in fear.

"You okay there buddy?" Jack asks when he feels the movement

"I am Okay" North says a little shakily

"Good, so… are you still up for the sleigh ride?" And with that he instantly perks up and yells

"I Drive!" He jumps out of Jacks grip and into the sleigh. Though as he goes to grab the reins he realizes one small detail, it seems North's arms are now too small to reach them. Upon seeing this Jack burst into laughter, though is quickly silenced by the evil glare of the nine year old.

"Okay okay, I get it, it's not funny, soo not funny," Jack lightly chucks to himself," but if you want to drive the sleigh then I think we might need to do something about that reach of yours.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a frozen teen yelled as he clutched a laughing nine year old to his lap, as they sat in a sleigh with the nine year old holding the reins and driving even more crazy than usual.

"You zound like Bunny, Jack!" North said with a joyous laugh.

"No, if Bunny was in this position I think he would have fainted from fright two almost crashes ago!"

" Thoze were nothing, only zlight zlip ov wrizt"

"A slight slip of the wrist my but! You almost ran into a MOUNTAIN! A MOUNTAIN! TWICE! No wait make that three times."

"Yez but ve are okay and ve avoid mountains." That said as he hits the peak of one of the mountains.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Jack said as he grabbed the reins from North and flew them back to Santoff Cluasen. He scooted North off his lap so the boy couldn't go for the reins again. "We HIT the mountain that time. We are going back, and that is that"

"Vine" North said indignantly

"Good. Though I do have something in mind that still deals with a crazy sleigh ride"

* * *

"Make way!" "Coming through!" Jack yelled as he shot through the work shop with a trail of thick ice behind him. Seconds later a kid on a toy sleigh flew past on the ice, keels of laughter came from his mouth.

"Jack! Thiz iz awzome! Can this go vaster?!"

"Let's see"

"Juzt ztay away vrom workshop!"

"Of course! This about you not your holiday!"

"Jack! Watch out! Yeti!" just as they slid through an empty hallway a yeti walked in front of them. With some quick maneuvering and fancy ice work, Jack made a cork screw over the yeti and spun through it. They evened out again and caused many incidents through the making of there track, with yetis and elves nocked into buckets of paints and others into boxes of bows, a certain red sparkly yeti ended up betting dumped into a tub of glue and then turned around and slammed with down pillows that were being cared to some rooms by another yeti. A laughing Jack turned to look at his handiwork only to miss seeing another furry creature walk in front of them again.

"Jack! Look –" the words were cut short as the ice, sleigh and shrunken Santa plowed into a tall gray furred creature that had tribal makings on his arms and face.

* * *

**And while I am soo tempted to end it here, I think I will be nice to you all and add some more.**

* * *

"Oi, what flew into me?" E. Aster Bunnymond said as he slowly got up, only to find a dazed kid in his lap. "Oi! Frostbite! What did North say about bringing in children to the pole? Cause if I remember correctly he said ta not bring them!"

Apparently this was the funniest thing Jack had heard cause after Bunny said that Jack cracked up laughing. A soft moan could be heard from the kid as he slowly began to move.

"ohh my head", he said as he sat up and clutched his head in his hands. "Vhat did I manage to hit? Vur is to zoft to be yeti." He said as he slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"Well yeah, Rabbit fur tends to be softer then Yeti fur" Jack chimed as he floated above them.

"Rabbit vur?!" the child yelled as he looked up at Bunny, bright blue eyes stared up at bright green ones.

* * *

** And I think this is a fitting end to the chapter don't you? I know I know, I am pure evil for leaving out Bunny's response since none of the guardians know about North's change. Did I mention this in the beginning? ** **If not oh well, you do now. **

** And Cat lunanoff, hope you liked the reindeer spooking!**

**And if anyone else has any idea for tormenting the child Santa or the other guardians please let me know! **


	9. Mini Russian part 4

**Rated- K **

** Summery- the other guardians find out about the mini Russian…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ROTG**

**And on to the story! I know you all are waiting very patently for it!**

* * *

"Jack who is this kid? He doesn't look like one of Jamie's friends." Bunny said as he looked closely at the boy he held by his scruff.

"You don't know?" Jacks said. Jack then broke out in fits of laughter "Ahhahaha! That is good, you never told them! Haven't you guys been together for like centuries? And you never told any of them? This is going to be nice!" he said to the boy who kept trying to shush him finally just glared at him with anger.

"Jack who is the Ankle- biter?" Bunny said.

Said ankle-biter snapped at that comment, "I am not a child, Evangeline!"

Bunny gasped and drops the kid. "How the bloody hell do ya know my first name!" he yelled. The child landed on a pile of stuffed animals.

"The E. stands for Evangeline? Isn't that a girl's name, North?" He said to the child. Making fun of to people in one sentence, that's a new record, Jack thought to himself.

Death glares were shot by both North and Aster. Bunny then realized what Jack had said at the end. He switched from giving death glares at Jack to looking incredulously at the shrunken North.

"North?!" Bunny yelled in the poor kid's ear

"I am right here no need to yell!" He said annoyed.

"How? How are ya a kid?" Bunny said as North tried to crawl out of the stuffed animal mound.

"Same magic that had turned you into a toddler I believe, or well it's at least similar." Jack said," hey… Evangeline…hehehe…what are ya doing here anyways?"

"Don't ya dare say that again frostbite or ya will regret it! Evangeline means warrior in the language of the Pookas! So bugger off! and I am not surprised ya forgot ya bloody drango, but I am surprised at ya North," looking down at the kid he couldn't help but snicker, "but there is a meeting ta day."

Jack had a look of pure mischief and joy at the same time. "well we don't want to keep the others waiting any longer do we North, let's go!" Jack said as he scooped up North yet again and raced off to the meeting room the kid hollering not for them to go,and Bunny racing behind them.

* * *

Bunny beat them to the room were Tooth and Sandy sat waiting, Tooth looked worried as the nervously sipped her tea, and Sandy looked ready to doze off.

Bunny walked in with a huge grin stretched on his face as he and Jack walked in.

"I see you found Jack, Bunny, but where is North? I'm really worried about him; he has never been late to the meetings." Tooth said.

"oi, don't worry about 'em Frost was just distracting 'em is all" Bunny said while snickering.

"Then where is he" Tooth said

"Ah hem" Jack said/ coughed. Tooth looked over at him and saw who was trying to make himself smaller in Jacks arms,

"Who is this?" she said as she fluttered over to Jack and picked up the small boy, who tried to shrink into a ball even more. "Well this won't do, if you're all wound up in a ball I can't see your face. I guess we will just have to fix that" she said with humor in her voice. She then began to tickle his sides. At first there was just silence, then slowly but surely, the sound of giggling was heard, then it progressed into laughter and finally into full on gasping for air gulfing laughter. "There Much better! And aren't you a cutie!" she said as she squeezed him tight.

"Ah.. Tooth I think ya are suffocating North there." Bunny said.

Tooth froze, North still in her embrace. She looked down at the Russian that was struggling for breath and loosened her hold on him. "North" she said in shock.

"Da" he mumbled back.

"You're still sooo cute!" she yelled as she hugged him even more.

Jack, Bunny, and now Sandy, who had come to and saw all of this happen, started rolling on the floor with laughter.

Gasping for breath, Jack manages to calm down enough to wrestles North out of Tooth's grip and set him on the ground, who then plopped on the ground as he catches his breath.

"Okay what happened to him?" Tooth asked.

" oh nothing, just the thing that happens every…," looking at North, "what hundred and fifty years? Yeah hundred and fifty" he said confidently and looked back up at the older guardians.

A 150 with a question mark and exclamation mark appeared over Sandy's head. They all glared angrily down at North who looked up at them with a slight grimace and said "Zerprise?"

* * *

** Okay lets have you guys and gals catch your breath, since I don't think you have been able to stop laughing since the very beginning. And don't worry cause I more than likely will be updating again soon.**


	10. wings part 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own rise of the guardians. Though is they ever do a TV show I would love for them to do this as an episode! Who agrees with me! I'll let you read it before you make that call. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack was flying over Chile, enjoying the feeling of Wind blowing threw his hair and around his body caressing him like a mother and her warm embrace, making sure he is cared for. Moments later he saw the aurora borealis over head

"Hey wind guess we get to go to the North Pole now!" Jack said in hoots of joy as he speeds of towards North's workshop.

They were not far from Santoff Clausen, fifty miles or so when suddenly Wind started weakening her hold on Jack and he began loosing altitude.

"Wind what's up? Why are we getting closer to the ground?" Jack said as worry filled his voice.

Wind blew harshly around Jacks ears, as if chastising him.

"Okay, okay I forgot about to day, I'm sorry, just let me down and I'll walk the rest of the way," a soft breeze flew under Jacks sweatshirt, making the back expand and flap with wind's gusts, "No! I am not showing them that. No way not happening!" Wind tussled his hair and seemed to be laughing at his comeback.

"Like I said, not happening, the guardians are not seeing those things!"

"Jack they will be seeing those beautiful things sooner or later, you work with them now." Wind said as she speed off.

"Not happening!" He yelled to the air, since the wind was no longer there.

* * *

Jack trudged through snow that was twice as tall as him. He kept searching the horizon for any sign of Santoff Clausen, none came.

"UG this is hopeless! Wind probably dropped me off hundreds of miles from there! She probably wants me to reveal those things to the other guardians. She is always talking about not keeping any secrets from them…", sighing "I guess I don't have a choice or not now, I'll be extremely late if I don't use those blasted things." Jack said to himself.

He slowly pulled of his sweatshirt revealing a solid navy blue t-shirt. His back was odd though. On the back it wasn't completely solid, there seemed to be streaks of white and a gauzy material over the back. Jack slowly rolled his shoulders and flexed his back.

"Boy I hate doing this. I'll just have to land outside before they see me though."

Suddenly the gauzy material on his back slowly lifted up. Showing three sets of wings. They looked like dragon fly wings with the visible veins and had streaks and swirls of white and light blue thought them. He buzzed them a little, to make sure they worked properly and after sighing yet again he jumped up and flew to Santoff Cluasen.

Even without the aid of Wind Jack still flew fast, he could give tooth a run for her money when he used his wings. Of course he would never show them his wings! They were way to embarrassing. He kept thinking on how Bunny and aster would say they look girly and how Tooth would compare her's to his. North jack wasn't so sure what he would do but it would definably be at Jack's expense. Of course as luck would have it, Jack was so caught up in thinking about how he shouldn't show his wings to the other guardians he doesn't realize that he had arrived at Santoff Clausen and flew threw his window and down into the meeting room, seemingly caught in auto pilot. He comes to land right at the inside of the door and doesn't realize it till he hears four gasps from the shocked guardians… whoops.

* * *

**Soo…should the guardians surprise Jack by doing the opposite of what he expects of not? That will be for you awesome fans to decide! Just right it in the reviews with a little something extra please!**


End file.
